Wedding Day
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Duncan is getting married to Gwen, who has a little surprise for him on their wedding day.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Duncan was standing there looking at himself in the mirror smiling at himself. He was getting married to his best friend today, which is something he never thought he would be doing. Duncan wasn't the marrying type but the show just ended and he turned 18 and decided he wanted to spend his life with Gwen, so he proposed to her during the season 5 finale and she accepted.

"Dude, I can't believe you're getting married today." Geoff adjusted his tie. Of course that was his best man. "I always thought that Bridgette and I would be the first to get married."

"I couldn't wait any longer." Duncan smiled. "Ever since we got together, I hated leaving her. She's my soul mate and if you tell anyone that I said this mushy crap, I'll have to kill you."

"Nice decorations." Alejandro walked into the room. "I never thought I would see the day that Duncan ever got married."

"I never thought there would be a day that I would invite you to my wedding." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Who's all here?"

"Pretty much everyone from the show." Alejandro sighed. "Owen already ran to the reception hall when he heard there was a cake there."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Duncan laughed. "Did you see Gwen yet? I know she got a black dress! Does she look hot? Do I look hot?"

"Would you chill, dude?" Geoff smirked. "I'm sure she looks amazing! Bridgette is with her and so is LeShawna."

"Heather wanted to help, but her and Gwen still don't exactly get along..." Alejandro leaned against the wall.

Duncan put some gel in his hair when there was a knock on the door, in walked Heather with a smirk on her face. Nobody was happy to see her, except for Alejandro.

"Hey boys." Heather smiled as she walked up to Duncan. "So, Gwen told me I couldn't help her get ready for her wedding but I decided I would do it anyway. When I walked in Bridgette was freaking out and LeShawna was holding Gwen's dress, which looked really pretty from what I can tell, LeShawna and Bridgette were fighting over something about giving you a note and so, I decided that I would be a good person and do it! Oh, and yes I already read it."

"Is it a love note from Gwen?" Duncan asked as Heather handed it to him.

"I guess you could call it that, lover boy." Heather smirked as she watched Duncan unfold the note and read it.

_Dear Duncan, _

_If you're reading this, then you're about to find out a little secret about me. I care about you, I always will, but I'm not in love with you, I only recently realized this two months ago when we were on the show and I got stuck sharing a cabin with her, we started off fighting and we wanted to kill each other and then about the 2nd week of living together we started talking about the whole incident on the plane and she explained why she was angry, she never loved you, as it turns out Courtney admitted she had feelings for me and she kissed me! I was shocked and confused at first, but I liked it and I ended up kissing her back, we started sharing a bed in the cabin after everyone went to sleep. I only agreed to marry you because you asked me on international TV and I thought maybe I wanted to marry you, I figured that maybe I could do this, but I can't. Courtney showed up here today and asked me if I would consider leaving you and moving in with her, I accepted her offer and we're in love. Please, don't be mad at Courtney or myself. You'll find a girl that you can marry some day, but it's not today and I'm not that girl. I hope you can understand. _

_Best Wishes, _

_Gwen. _

"This has got to be a joke!" Duncan yelled "My fiancé left me for my Ex girlfriend?!"

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do now?" Alejandro asked

"I guess that I'm going to have to tell them the wedding is off." Duncan sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Yeah, I honestly have no clue why I wrote this or why I ended it the way I did. This was just random and I figured it would be a twist for an ending. So yeah...**


End file.
